


single rose

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, It's cheesy, Lowercase, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Valentine's Day, awesamponk, bc ponk is there 4 him, but he doesnt kno how :(, but its ok, dropsbysam, im a hopeless romantic, im soft, lol, mental breakdowns, ponk is very sappy, ponksamdude, romantic, sam has a mental breakdown, sam just wants to appreciate ponkie, sounds of crying, ue ue ue, woah deja vu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: hi it's almost valentine's day and im a hopeless romantic and wrote this in 3 hours i wnated to post it on valentine's day but im too excited to wait(cross posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	single rose

it was a week before valentine's day, and sam was determined to outbest his boyfriend this year.

last year, ponk had taken sam to disney world. //disney world//. how could sam compete with that? he often stayed up late at night thinking about what he could do for the love of his life.

flowers?  
no, sam didn't know if ponk had any allergies.

chocolate?  
too basic. sam wants to go all out.

giant teddy bear?  
ponk isn't into that type of stuff.

he thought about renting a cabin up north, but he only had a week left and things like that took time.

sam procrastinated, telling himself he'd find the perfect gift for his lover, but then he would forget about it entirely and go do something else.

now there was only a day left. sam beat himself up over it, ponk treated him so well, and sam could hardly remember his birthday. he felt horrible, he wanted to cry. wanted to curl into a ball in his bathtub and cry his heart out, watching miserably as his tears floated away and down the drain.

maybe he was overreacting.

he loved ponk so much and wants to show his appreciation, but he doesn't know how, can't put the words together. there's a reason his love language is touch.

too busy drowning in his self-pity, sam didn't even realize ponk came home. he didn't see the way ponk smiled softly when he found sam laying on their bed, nor did he see the single rose in his hand, or how ponk pressed a kiss to his forehead and tucked him into bed. he was passed out, but he didn't realize.

the next morning, sam woke up to the smell of eggs and waffles, or was it pancakes? sam could never tell.

rubbing his eyes and yawning, sam sat up on the bed and fixed his sweater, which was hiked up a little bit to reveal his hip, and messed with his dark green hair to make it fluffier.

ponk was in the kitchen, obviously, with a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes in his hand. smiling giddily, sam sneaked behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, digging his face into the other's shoulder blade. sam pressed a quick kiss to the back of ponk's neck before releasing his lover from his embrace.

ponk leaned up slightly to peck sam on the lips, resting his hand lightly on the older boy's hipbone and rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of sam's pants.

"g'morning ponkie," sam sighed out, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. ponk hummed, "morning sammy. did you sleep well?" sam nodded, leaving ponk's side reluctantly to go sit at the table.

"i have a plate for you here." ponk said, quickly bringing it and a bottle of syrup over to the taller man. sam smiled and started eating.

"i got you a gift! i hope you like it, it's not as impressive as it was last year but-"

ponk's attention was caught by sam sniffling and wiping his nose gingerly with the cuff of his sweater sleeve. the brunette could faintly see his emerald eyes glimmering softly, telling the younger that his boyfriend was crying, or on the verge of crying.

"oh, puppy- what's wrong?" ponk walked over to his tall lover, placing a hand on the other's cheek in hopes of cheering him up. sam leaned into the hand and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. "i.. you do so much for me ponk.. it's not fair to you. im so lazy and you're so amazing and im just.. really sorry im not p-"

sam was cut off by ponk pressing their lips together, the older instantly melting into the gesture, feeling like he was falling in love all over again.

the younger man smiled, "sam, it's okay. i love you, you're perfect to me, you don't have to give me gifts, just you being here is enough."

sam was now full on crying, tears running down his pale face and dampening his shirt. he reached out to hug ponk, burying his face into the other man's neck once again, sighing happily once he finally calmed down.

the brunette rubbed his boyfriend's back lovingly, moving backwards slowly so they could cuddle on the couch without the risk of accidentally falling over.

after a couple long moments, ponk spoke up, "do you wanna see what i got you?" sam turned his head to look at ponk and grinned, nodding. the brunette pushed the other off of him gently and headed into their shared room, coming back out shortly with a single red rose.

"i told you that it wasn't much. i honestly forgot valentine's day was already so soon." ponk rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sitting back down next to sam and handing him the flower.

sam's eyes seem to get wider as he studied the soft looking petals of the rose, his eyes sparkling. "i love it," he said softly, not once taking his gaze off of the flower.

ponk kissed his boyfriend's cheek, a pink tint dusting his own. "im glad."

"i wanted to get you something too but i procrastinated too much."

"it's okay, im just happy we're together."

sam's nose crinkled, "you're so sappy." ponk hummed in acknowledgement.


End file.
